Prelúdio
by Krahe
Summary: Após os anos de treinamento, Shion e Mu de Áries retornam ao Santuário, que está prestes a passar pelos acontecimentos mais marcantes de sua história. Aviso: Conteúdo Yaoi Aldebaran & Mu. 1º Lugar no challenge da comunidade Aldebaran & Mu Yaoi.


Saint Seiya e Episódio G pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este trabalho é feito sem fins lucrativos.

Versão pós-betagem feita por Deneb Rhode. Fic feita para o IIº challenge da comunidade Aldebaran & Mu Yaoi.

Notas: A história se passa antes da guerra contra Cronos, pontanto, antes do episódio G - Mais precisamente na época da morte de Aioros. Porém, ignoro as idades propostas, caso contrário eles seriam jovens demais... Levo em consideração que Mu, Aioria e companhia já estão, o mínimo, na adolescência.

A história é feita mais baseada no mangá. Lembrando que, nesse caso, a história dos mestres do Santuário é muito mais simples: Saga matou Shion e aproveitou o fato de ninguém além de Dohko e Mu conhecerem seu rosto de verdade para se passar por ele durante 13 anos. Bom, não é a explicação mais legal do mundo, então mudei em alguns pontos o que foi proposto originalmente.

O personagem Shion não deve ser considerado nenhum tipo de self-inserction ou associado à ficwriter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prelúdio**  
by Shion A.

- Mestre Shion?

- Fale, Mu.

- Iremos amanhã?

- Sim. Esta será nossa última noite em Jamiel.

O mais jovem virou o rosto para uma das janelas da torre, observando as montanhas do Himalaia ao longe – A paisagem que havia assistido, durante os últimos anos, seu rígido treinamento para Cavaleiro de Áries.

O dia seguinte seria o grande dia – Mu seria apresentado como Cavaleiro de Ouro ao Santuário. A ocasião para a qual tanto se preparou estava muito próxima, mas o status de Gold Saint, apesar de já possuí-lo, ainda lhe parecia distante e estranho,.

Conversava com um Shion que dobrava, silencioso, algumas batas antigas em frente à lareira apagada. Retomaria, após os anos de treinamento do discípulo, o trono de Grande Mestre. Mas estava muito pouco sentimental perante os acontecimentos que seriam tão em breve - Preservava o comportamento controlado de sempre. Nunca fora de romantizar cerimônias.

Cerimônias. Como se não bastasse a do dia seguinte, havia a que aconteceria naquela mesma noite: Como ritual de passagem para o início da vida como cavaleiro, Mu pintaria os cabelos loiros. Loiros como os de seus mestre, que voltaria a tingi-los, depois do justificado distanciamento de seus afazeres como grande líder dos oitenta e oito cavaleiros.

- As tintas estão quase prontas... Como combinado, vamos começar à meia-noite. - O mais velho completou, evasivo.

A cor, porém, Shion manteve em segredo. Havia preparado as tintas de acordo com uma receita transmitida há séculos e, também como de costume, Mu só saberia na hora certa. Mas ao ter se acostumado com um mestre de cabelos verdes, realmente não se importava muito com tal detalhe.

- Como quiser, mestre.

Como de costume, fazia frio. Mas não haviam quase nuvens no céu – Seria uma noite estrelada. Mu considerou um bom sinal.

Deixou seu mestre sozinho e subiu para o andar seguinte, o penúltimo, onde era seu quarto. O de cima era o de Shion – Podia contar nos dedos as vezes que havia estado lá. Apesar de serem mestre e discípulo, de dividirem o mesmo sangue lemuriano e de serem destinados a proteger Athena, não eram íntimos – Ou melhor dizendo, não eram amigos. Shion era rígido, frio e distante; enquanto Mu era solitário e carente – Apesar de esconder com quase perfeição.

Os últimos dias nas montanhas de Jamiel haviam sido diferentes do comum – Após Mu ganhar a armadura de Áries, o ritmo de treinos havia diminuído. Apenas arrumaram detalhes da mudança para o Santuário. Shion estava visivelmente inquieto – Detentor de poder e conhecimentos muito amplos, já tinha previsões e intuições quanto aos acontecimentos futuros. Mas não havia compartilhado uma única palavra com com o discípulo – Achava que não era da conta dele.

Mu encontrava-se ansioso para a volta ao Santuário. Havia estado lá algumas vezes, com seu mestre, onde havia conhecido Aioros de Sagitário e Saga de Gêmeos, os dois únicos já consagrados cavaleiros de ouro. Havia também conhecido Aioria, criança ainda, e outros três rapazes que estavam à beira de serem presenteados com os trajes dourados: Shura, Afrodite e Deathmask. Iria descobrir como estavam e que outros mais cavaleiros, no tempo que se seguiu, habitavam as doze casas. Apesar de ser o discípulo do Grande Mestre, havia se consagrado por último, por estar entre os mais jovens.

A tarde continuou, calma. Mu ficou em seu quarto, usufruindo da vista, do lugar e do clima que, imaginava, não voltaria a ver tão cedo. Shion permaneceu em silêncio sepulcral – Após terminar de arrumar os longos tecidos de algodão e veludo de suas batas de Grande Mestre, há tanto tempo guardadas, subiu para a cobertura e ocupou-se de algo que Mu realmente não conseguia imaginar – Tudo que podia sentir era o cheiro de sândalo de incensos que queimavam e a iluminação fraca e turbulenta de velas coloridas, que escapava pela porta aberta e se fazia perceber no andar de baixo conforme o dia chegava ao fim.

"Não se atreva a pisar sequer no primeiro degrau desta escada", o mais velho havia dito, ao cruzar com o discípulo na subida até seu aposento. "Entendeu?" Sim, muito bem entendido.

Naquela tarde, Mu foi tomado por extrema nostalgia. Naquele lugar vivera desde criança, por aquele homem fora educado desde cedo... Tão pouco conhecia do mundo fora dali. "E a vida real então vai começar" - Pensava. Seria jogado como um cavaleiro da mais alta patente num Santuário constantemente ameaçado pelos mais diversos deuses, protegido por uma deusa que estava prestes a nascer, e que portanto seria apenas um bebê – Mas um bebê que traria consigo todo tipo de amargura e esperança para um exército todo que erguera-se do pó no último século somente para recebê-lo.

"Shion reconstruiu tudo do zero" - Parava para pensar, impressionado. Sozinho, organizou tropas, reconstruções, armaduras, fez planos... E isso depois de ver todos os cavaleiros de sua época morrerem. Com exceção de um.

"Dohko de Libra. A última Guerra Santa deve ter sido muito cruel... Ninguém voltou, além dos dois. E ainda tiveram que se separar, e cuidar de diversos assuntos, pensando nas próximas guerras."

Sabia da história toda. Seu mestre explicou-lhe para que entendesse porque, apesar de mais de dois séculos de vida, não havia envelhecido. Precisava de um corpo jovem para cuidar de todas as suas tarefas. Mas seu tempo já estava chegando ao fim – A juventude fora embora mais rapidamente naqueles tempos. Aparentava um homem em torno dos cinqüenta anos, apesar da idade ter-lhe sido gentil – Poupara sua androginia natural, o corpo mantivera-se esbelto e Mu arriscava pensar que achava-o uma pessoa bonita, mesmo com as marcas ao redor dos olhos e do cabelo que perdera a força e o brilho.

Porém, Mu sabia que havia assuntos nos quais não podia tocar. Dohko de Libra era um deles. Shion tivera os efeitos do tempo radicalmente atenuados pelo poder de Athena; mas o outro único sobrevivente da guerra santa contra Hades, e amante do primeiro, havia envelhecido como uma pessoa normal. E Dohko jamais havia contado a Shion o porquê, de que outra forma o poder de Athena o conservava – Coisa que causou brigas fenomenais entre os dois há literalmente séculos, e que os fizeram romper qualquer tipo de contato. Era claro para Mu, ao observar seu mestre, que o fim trágico de seu romance com Libra ainda o consumia e incomodava, tanto que, apesar da maturidade e experiência de vida, não conseguia falar sobre o assunto. O mais jovem só ficou sabendo de tais detalhes quando foi pessoalmente aos Cinco Picos conhecer o então Mestre Ancião.

Curioso. Na única vez que havia visto Dohko, conhecera sobre Shion mais do que viria a conhecer em qualquer outro período de tempo. O ancião explicou-lhe que, apesar de estar amargo e de ser tão rígido, Shion tinha um coração puro e amava-o como um filho, com certeza. Contou que tinham um relacionamento romântico e estável quando jovens, e sobre como fora um choque para ambos não poderem usufruir da vitória ao voltarem vivos do Meikai.

"O destino brincou conosco, jovem Mu."

"Como Athena te preservou para as guerras futuras, Mestre Ancião? O senhor me parece tão frágil ao pé dessa cachoeira."

"Creio que você verá um dia. E gostaria que Shion visse também... E quem sabe, me perdoasse um dia, por eu não ter contado."

"Por que ninguém pode saber?"

"Para enganar os inimigos, deve-se primeiro enganar os aliados, Mu de Áries"

"Faz tudo isso por Athena, Mestre Ancião? Sua confiança na Deusa é tanta que preferiu perder Shion a não fazer o que era estrategicamente certo?"

"Devo o que existiu entre eu e Shion à Deusa. Nos conhecemos em Seu Santuário. Era justo que, se necessário, esse romance fosse sacrificado em nome dela."

"Mestre Ancião, temo não amar a Deusa como você e meu mestre a amam."

"Chegará a sua vez, Mu. Você também passará por sacrifícios por Ela, e, no fim, quando se levantar depois de passar pelo que jamais pensou que resistiria, sentirá o cosmo Dela te dando forças e fará o que é certo, em nome de todos os outros."

"Ela está vindo, não está?"

"Está."

Naquela ocasião, havia ido sozinho conhecer Dohko. Shion disse que não iria de jeito nenhum, mas foi compreensivo quanto à curiosidade do discípulo de conhecer o cavaleiro de Libra. O Himalaia nem era tão distantes dos Cinco Picos assim. Mas, ao retornar, Mu fingiu sabiamente pouco saber sobre as histórias pessoais do passado do ex-casal.

Lembrava-se de tudo isso em seu quarto, enquanto esperava a tarde passar. Dormiu, acordou, penteou os cabelos, banhou-se em água fria como sempre, arrumou os últimos detalhes da pouca bagagem, tentou ouvir algum barulho da preparação espiritual de Shion... Mas o que lhe restava era mesmo esperar.

-x-

E como Mu previu, o céu noturno estava limpo, adornado pelas mais diversas constelações. Desceu ao andar térreo no horário combinado – Conseguia saber somente olhando a posição da Lua. Lívido e sério como uma estátua de mármore, lá encontrou Shion, a ler estrelas como uma velha cigana lê búzios. Pareceu sentir sua presença, pois virou-se em sua direção.

- Vamos começar. Leve a armadura de Áries.

O mais velho foi na frente, vestido com suas túnicas lemurianas mais simples, sem tingir, e Mu seguiu-o, quase nos mesmos trajes, com a Caixa de Pandora nas costas. Lembrou-se de que havia planejado colocar ao menos alguma bata mais elaborada para a ocasião, pintada de carmesim ou violeta, mas, ao que tudo indicava, a vestimenta era um detalhe irrelevante... Bom, Shion era do tipo de pessoa que conseguiria parecer intimidador e nobre mesmo nos piores trajes.

Enquanto seguia-o, Mu ficou a imaginar o quão tolo e indefeso devia parecer mesmo numa suntuosa armadura dourada, e beirou questionar se era digno de tal mérito – Com seus cabelos sem graça e sem volume, seu rosto ainda quase infanto-juvenil, jamais teria a aparência onipotente de seu antecessor. "Que vergonha..." O peso de suceder o Mestre do Santuário como protetor da primeira casa era muito grande. Quantas expectativas os desconhecidos já não teriam criado a seu respeito?

"Provavelmente" - deduziu - "Shion vai escolher uma cor forte e vibrante, para me dar uma aparência mais violenta. Escarlate, talvez... O cabelo dele era volumoso, ondulado e revolto, tinha um ar jovem de cavaleiro naturalmente..."

Não foram longe. As encostas de montanhas e morros no Himalaia, apesar de serem numerosas, eram todas muito parecidas. Mu ainda conseguia ver boa parte da torre de Jamiel.

Num simples gesto, o ex-cavaleiro de Áries fez aparecer dois potes de madeira, com líquidos de cores diferentes, que havia provavelmente preparado durante a tarde. Em um, Mu reconheceu o verde-oliva que Shion tinha nos cabelos quando o conheceu e, no outro...

"Lilás?" - Pensou - "Então meu cabelo será... Lilás?"

- Vista a armadura, Mu. - O mais velho ordenou, enquanto o outro lemuriano pensava se devia ou não manifestar-se.

- Sim.

O traje dourado, pela ordem mental de seu dono, saiu da Caixa de Pandora e encaixou-se rápida e precisamente em seu corpo. Num lugar tão escuro, longe da civilização e de quaisquer outras pessoas, a Armadura de Áries parecia brilhar como nunca.

Então, Mu sentiu-se observado carinho inédito. Talvez o carinho que Dohko lhe contou que existia, mas que até então não havia conhecido. O temor que tinha de seu mestre dispersou-se um pouco ao ser inesperadamente observado daquele jeito, com afeto.

- Eu tenho orgulho de você, meu discípulo. Tornou-se um cavaleiro muito forte. - Quase não acreditou quando viu que o mais velho esboçava um sorriso, observando-o nos trajes dourados que um dia foram dele. - Se aproxime.

Mu respirou fundo e chegou mais perto. Finalmente iriam começar.

- Manteve-se calmo e piedoso mesmo depois do rígido treinamento pelo qual passou. É sensível e sutil para um cavaleiro; e calmo e paciente para um ariano. Não consigo pensar em qualquer outra cor que fale mais sobre você do que o lilás, Mu de Áries.

O lemuriano mais jovem nada falou. Nada havia dito ao receber quando criança as tatuagens no lugar das sobrancelhas, nada deveria dizer sobre a escolha da cor. Era algo além das táticas de combate, afinal. De acordo com os argumentos da lógica lemuriana, talvez de fato merecesse o lilás. Que aprendesse a conviver com ele.

Shion mergulhou as mãos magras no líquido pastoso e espalhou com sutileza pela superfície do cabelo virgem loiro-claro. Depois, levantou o pote e derramou todo conteúdo de uma só vez, fazendo o líquido lavanda cair pela armadura, borrar a capa branca da mesma e o rosto então corado de Mu.

O mais jovem manteve-se sumamente calado. Seu lado sensível a premonições podia ver que a água colorida na temperatura do ar do Himalaia que acabou por escorrer por quase seu corpo significava mais do que uma pequena mudança na aparência. Se Shion havia escolhido aquele dia e aquela hora para realizar o ritual dos lemurianos-cavaleiros que mais se assemelhava com o batismo cristão, é porque sabia que, a partir dali, muita coisa iria mudar.

- Agora, meu discípulo, nos tempos bons e nos tempos ruins, você seguirá sem mim.

**-x-**

- Posso ver...

Forçou o olhar, tentando captar algo no profundo breu que se estendia escadaria a baixo.

- Não posso ver absolutamente nada.

Aldebaran passou a mão pelos cabelos arrepiados, inquieto.

- Não dá para ver um palmo à frente depois de um mísero lance de escada. Aqui é muito escuro à noite... Bom, a casa de Áries deve estar vazia mesmo. Não há uma única luz acesa.

Olhou para as casas que estavam acima. Acesas, quase todas. Todos os cavaleiros de ouro já estavam presentes. Menos Libra, que sabia se tratar de um cavaleiro da antiga geração que vivia em outro país. E menos também seu "vizinho", Áries.

- E aí, Cavaleiro de Touro! Como você é alto!

Virou-se em direção à voz e deparou-se com um garoto loiro de provavelmente sua idade, numa roupa de treinamento neutra, que não permitia saber que posição na hierarquia ocupava. Aproximou-se, achando interessante a visita espontânea.

- Ou você é muito baixinho.

O visitante pôs as mãos na cintura, irritado. O brasileiro estendeu-lhe uma das mãos, sorrindo discretamente.

- Aldebaran.

- Aioria. Aioria de Leão. - Aceitou o cumprimento, desfranzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Então você é um de nós doze! Prazer em conhecê-lo, Aioria de Leão.

- Não se irrita por eu ter aparecido aqui de repente?

Aldebaran apenas caminhou até um dos pequenos muros que cercavam os arredores e sentou-se, calmamente, olhando a paisagem.

- Não... Mas... Confesso que não imagino o que te trouxe aqui. - Olhou para o visitante, sem o mínimo sinal de incômodo.

- Ah, eu não estava muito afim de esperar o acaso para conhecer os recém-chegados, então vim atrás deles. - Começou a explicar, com descaso inocente, enquanto se aproximava do outro. - Só faltava Touro, Virgem e Aquário. Vocês que chegaram essa semana foram os últimos, ou melhor, os penúltimos, pois Áries chega amanhã.

Aldebaran se interessou.

- Como sabe disso?

- Bom... - Aioria estava mais interessado em analisar o cabelo de Aldebaran do que em responder, mas prosseguiu. - Meu irmão contou que o cavaleiro de Áries é discípulo do Grande Mestre, e que eles chegam amanhã de manhã. - Fez uma expressão curiosa - Você pinta o cabelo?

Aldebaran passou a mão pela parte comprida, deixando o rabo-de-cavalo sobre o ombro da armadura.

- Ah, pinto, na verdade ele é preto. Mas continue.

- Nossa... quase não dá pra perceber – Aioria "continuou", mexendo nos fios repicados com uma liberdade que, na verdade, não deveria ter com um recém-conhecido.

- Bom pra mim.

- Então – Lembrou-se que estava dando uma explicação – É isso que te falei: Eles chegam amanhã. O bebê Athena virá a qualquer momento, Aioros me contou extra-oficialmente. O Mestre terminou o treinamento de Mu na hora certa.

- Aioros seria seu irmão?

- Sim, e o cavaleiro de Sagitário. O mais forte de todos nós, se você quer saber! - Declarou, com orgulho, abrindo um sorriso.

Aldebaran não se alterou.

- Ele te contou extra-oficialmente e pelo jeito você já está espalhando para os quatro cantos do Santuário.

- Bem... - Aioria se desconcertou, desviando o olhar para cima. - Ora, só foi pra você, seu ingrato! Nenhum dos outros cavaleiros me deu corda na conversa, só você, então a culpa é sua! - Respondeu, totalmente consciente de sua infantilidade e da desculpa esfarrapadíssima. Mas sentiu que Aldebaran entraria na brincadeira. E ele entrou: Gargalhou, alto.

- Você valeu minha noite, Aioria! Mas não se preocupe, sei guardar segredo. Não vou contar para ninguém a novidade, e nem que atrás dessa pose de criançona você deve ser um homem feito como é de sua obrigação.

- ...Ora! - Pôs as mãos na cintura e franziu as sobrancelhas novamente. Sua irritação superficial foi sumamente ignorada pelo outro, que parecia tentar lembrar-se de algo.

- Como... Como era o outro nome que disse?

- Que nome?

- O nome do discípulo do grande mestre, do cavaleiro de Áries.

- Mu. O nome dele é Mu. Sabe, como o nome do continente lemuriano. Ele é lemuriano.

"Lemuriano?" - Aldebaran vasculhou sua memória atrás do que sabia sobre tal povo. Pouca coisa: Jamais havia visto um. Só sabia muito pela superfície que eram uma espécie de paranormais.

- Não me diga que não sabe sobre a Lemúria! - Disse, em tom inquiridor, vendo Aldebaran levemente perplexo.

- Bom, na verdade... Não.

- Ah, eu também não. - Declarou, com simplicidade, sentando-se ao lado do anfitrião, que segurou o rosto com os dedos na base do nariz num gesto de "eu não mereço". - Mas já vi Mu, quando éramos crianças. Ele não tem sobrancelhas.

- Acho que vou doar um pouco das minhas para ele, então... - Comentou, quase somente para si.

- Então, cavaleiro... Aldebaran, né? Acho que vou dar o fora, Aioros não vai ficar muito feliz se perceber que saí da casa de Leão para ficar andando por aí sendo que mal acabei de conseguir a armadura.

- Aioros não seria... Aquele ali? - O taurino apontou inocentemente para a casa de Sagitário, onde um rapaz loiro como Aioria observava os dois conversando na frente da segunda casa, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão consideravelmente descontente.

- Aaaaai! - balançou os braços, com um sorriso amarelo, para o irmão mais velho – Heheh, já vou, já vou! Até mais, Aldebaran! - E em alguns poucos segundos, Aioria já havia corrido dali doze casas acima.

Touro ficou sozinho novamente. Uma curiosidade incomum surgiu em saber quem era o tal discípulo do Grande Mestre. Em sua imaginação, acabou por, sem motivos muito concretos, deduzir um rapaz alto, robusto, forjado no mais rude dos treinamentos, sobrancelhas espessas e escuras precariamente raspadas com navalha, cabelos rebeldes e curtos, olhar frio. Entrou na segunda mansão, dando de ombros.

**-x-**

Mu não chegou a ver seu velho mestre tingir novamente os cabelos de verde. Foi educadamente despachado de volta à torre, com a ordem de tirar a armadura, esperar alguns minutos e lavar a tinta. E, enquanto realizava a última parte do que lhe fora instruído, na sala de banho rústica iluminada unicamente por lampiões à óleo nos cantos, Shion chegou por teleporte. Mu soltou uma exclamação muda ao virar-se para vê-lo, mas resolveu não comentar o quanto ele havia ficado mais jovem com os cabelos verdes. Em silêncio, banharam-se na água fria. O mais velho saiu primeiro.

- Partimos ao amanhecer. - Comentou, enquanto enrolava-se na própria túnica, manchada de tinta.

"Não faltam nem quatro horas para o amanhecer..."

- Como quiser, Mestre.

No fim da madrugada, quando tudo ainda estava escuro, Mu obrigou-se a acordar e sentiu as costas doerem e o nariz levemente constipado. Tanta água gelada no dia anterior, somado com o banho frio antes de dormir para lavar-se da tinta já seca e arenosa não podiam tê-lo feito bem. Parou para pensar: Suas malas já estavam prontas, a armadura estava devidamente polida na caixa, a torre já estava preparada para ficar desabitada... Faria o quê, até Shion manifestar-se? Aguçou os ouvidos, mas não ouvia barulho nenhum no andar de cima. Era o último dia com seu mestre e isso lhe doía – Ele era, afinal, o mais próximo que tinha de um pai, e sabia que, no Santuário, de forma alguma receberia um tratamento diferenciado dos outros cavaleiros pelos laços afetivos daqueles últimos anos de treinamento. A relação já distante dos dois acabaria ali. Ali mesmo, naquela manhã.

Ansioso, doente e com frio, Mu arriscou passos tímidos degraus acima, com um lampião em mãos. Nunca havia ousado assim antes. O cosmo do mais velho, pelo que sentia, estava estável. Tudo indicava que ele dormia. E assim foi: Encontrou-o deitado na cama artesanal, deitado em posição pouco confortável, o torço nu, a bata cobrindo de sua cintura até seus tornozelos, uma expressão tensa no rosto. Debruçou-se sobre ele, muito lentamente.

- Meu mestre... O sol nasce em meia-hora.

Shion abriu lentamente os olhos.

- Eu... Quase perdi a hora.

Mu sorriu-lhe.

- Por Athena, sabia que o lilás era perfeito para você. Realmente tenho a impressão que deveria ter nascido com o cabelo assim. Olhe-se no espelho.

O mais novo o fez, no único espelho que havia torre, e teve que concordar – De alguma forma, havia combinado. Não sentia-se outra pessoa daquele jeito... Talvez uma aparência impactante ou violenta não fosse essencial...

- Mestre... - Voltou para próximo dele e sentou-se na cama - Estive pensando em como... em como vou sentir sua falta. - Confessou, olhando para as próprias mãos.

- Que besteira, Mu, sou seu mestre e nada mais. Não deve sentir minha falta. - O tom de voz beirou soar como uma ordem, enquanto Shion forçava-se a levantar.

- Eu sei que vai estar sempre no Santuário, há doze casas de mim, mas não vai ser a mesma coisa. - Mu continuou, cabisbaixo. - A madrugada de hoje foi muito significativa, mas apenas piorou minha nostalgia. Vou sentir falta do treinamento, deste lugar.

O antigo cavaleiro de Áries olhou-o de soslaio e lembrou-se que estava nas estrelas que não veria a próxima virada de ano. Engoliu seco. Se deixasse Mu construir laços afetivos daquela forma, a separação seria bem pior. Não podia amolecer, pois assim faria o mesmo acontecer com seu discípulo. Desferiu-lhe um tapa. Mu olhou-o, surpreso.

- Você é um cavaleiro agora e trate de agir como tal.

O discípulo segurou tolamente a parte do rosto atingida, como se isso fosse reverter o que aconteceu. Preferia tudo, menos que as coisas tivessem tomado aquele rumo.

- Agora saia do meu quarto, preciso me vestir. Terá uma comissão nos esperando no Santuário.

Mu permaneceu sem se mover, tentando escolher as palavras, numa esperança de desfazer a irritação repentina de seu mestre. Mas seria em vão – Além de Shion achar que estava fazendo o que seria melhor para Mu, irritava-lhe um pouco a sensibilidade do discípulo. Às vezes a admirava, mas naquela manhã não conseguiu lidar com ela.

- Eu mandei sair.

**-x-**

Todos os habitantes do Santuário estavam presentes, organizados como num batalhão, separados claramente pela hierarquia de poder das armaduras.

- Quando o Mestre vai chegar?

- A qualquer momento, Aioria.

- Você está inventando, Saga.

- Não estou. Pergunte a Aioros.

O mais jovem olhou para Sagitário.

- É claro que ele está inventando, irmãozinho. Nunca que iríamos perder a oportunidade de reunir o Santuário inteiro na entrada das ruínas e deixar todo mundo esperando até o por do sol. - Lançou um olhar cúmplice para Saga, que riu.

- Parem, vocês dois! Eu quero saber como vocês sabem que ele está vindo!

Saga entrou na brincadeira.

- Ele nos avisou por walk-talk.

Os dois mais velhos voltaram a rir, e Aioria emburrou-se como uma criança.

- Chatos. Vocês dois.

- Foi simplesmente o horário combinado, Aioria. No começo da manhã. Mas sabemos que ele aparecerá no horizonte a qualquer momento pois sentimos seu cosmo se aproximar. Você é um cavaleiro de ouro, se não fosse tão preguiçoso conseguiria se concentrar e distinguí-lo no meio de tantos outros cosmos. - Explicou o primogênito e mestre, pacientemente.

Olhando firme para a linha no horizonte por onde o sol nascia, dourado e imponente, elevando a temperatura de toda Grécia, Saga alertou:

- Veja só.

No mesmo instante, nos extremos da linha de visão, o elmo dourado do Grande Mestre foi aparecendo conforme ele se aproximava. O chão de terra batida à frente dele foi se cobrindo por uma grande e disforme sombra, devido ao sol que estava logo atrás, coisa que ajudou a chamar a atenção do batalhão e fazer o murmúrio geral cessar. Todos pararam quase imediatamente para observar o comandante-mor, que finalmente retornava. Alguns passos atrás, quase como numa escolta, vinha o novo cavaleiro de Áries, em sua respectiva armadura dourada.

Ambos pararam numa distância razoável dos subordinados e, logo em seguida, Áries ajoelhou-se silencioso e calmo em reverência ao lemuriano mais velho, que ali estava não só como seu mestre, mas como mestre de todos.

Soldados de vigília, com suas lanças e capacetes primários, organizados em duas filas laterais, puseram-se em posição de sentido. Um deles, atento para o gesto do cavaleiro de ouro recém-chegado, encheu os pulmões e finalmente anunciou, chamando a atenção dos últimos despercebidos:

- Reverenciem o Grande Mestre, líder do Santuário e dos oitenta e oito cavaleiros, que volta a seu posto depois de anos de afastamento!

Sonora e sincronizadamente, a linha de frente dos dez cavaleiros de ouro se ajoelhou em igual reverência, seguidos pelos cavaleiros de prata e, depois, por uma infinidade de soldados secundários de diversas patentes, fazendo ressoar o barulho de armaduras dobrando-se e joelhos chocando-se contra o chão. Aldebaran, numa das extremidades da fila da elite, forçou os olhos, vendo-os com dificuldade – Ambos estavam contra o sol e pouco podia-se ver além da silhueta.

- Cavaleiros – Após breve momento, Shion anunciou em voz alta – Agradeço sinceramente a recepção. Depois de tanto tempo longe, trago boas notícias. Em breve haverá um grande acontecimento, talvez o maior e mais importante que um cavaleiro de Athena possa presenciar. Continuem a proteger o Santuário como sempre fizeram, pois uma nova fase está por vir e todos vocês serão muito importantes.

Calou-se, e ninguém se moveu ou se pronunciou. O Grande Mestre ficou a observá-los.

- Os cavaleiros de Ouro que faltavam regressaram do treinamento na hora certa, muito me agrada vê-los já reunidos. Nesses anos distante, perdi muitos acontecimentos. Cavaleiros de Ouro, por favor me acompanhem até o décimo terceiro templo.

Todo o enorme bloco de aliados organizou-se perfeitamente de modo à abrir caminho para o Patriarca e para os onze cavaleiros dourados, que foram subindo em direção à grande estátua de Athena ao som do batalhão que dispersavam-se ruidosamente.

Na última casa, realizou-se um procedimento bem formal de apresentação. Em seu trono, com Sagitário em um dos lados e Gêmeos de outro, Shion ouviu dos outros nove dourados (devidamente ajoelhados em fileira única) nome e constelação. Saudou-os, Aioros e Saga deram-lhes boas vindas e, por fim, foi anunciada oficialmente a grande notícia: A Deusa reencarnaria, depois de duzentos anos, numa forma humana. O bebê já estava sendo gerado, nasceria em meses. Não revelou por quem fora concebido nem onde a mulher que gerava Athena estava. Apenas explicou que, apesar de tudo indicar a vinda de bons tempos, também com certeza haveria muita turbulência. Depois de mais algumas considerações e um breve discurso sobre responsabilidade, ordem e honra, os onze rapazes foram dispensados.

**-x-**

Em frente à casa de Touro, Aldebaran suspirou, observando mais uma vez as outras mansões.

- Mal pude ver os outros cavaleiros. Mas Áries não parece um soldado espartano, como imaginei.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos por cosmos e passos que se aproximavam. Das escadarias que levavam à Gêmeos, saíam três rapazes – Dois que já conhecia do dia anterior, em armaduras simples de treino, e um terceiro, em bata e sandálias gregas.

- Aldebaran! - Aioria acelerou o passo.

- Desculpe se meu irmão te perturbou ontem, cavaleiro de Touro.

- Aioros, certo? Não preocupe, a visita foi muito agradável.

- Eu sou sempre muito agradável. - Aioria gabou-se.

Os irmãos de Leão e Sagitário, que estavam com as armaduras gregas de treino, eram muito parecidos e tinham um perfil bem masculino – Cabelos curtos e loiros, ainda mais desbotados pelo sol, pele morena, maxilar quadrado, sobrancelhas espessas, mãos rústicas. Aioria nem tanto, mas era claro que a cada ano se assemelharia mais com seu mestre e parente. O terceiro rapaz, porém, de alguma forma havia impressionado Aldebaran desde que o havia visto pela manhã, em sua armadura de elmo bifacetado. E antes que pudesse analisá-lo direito, o mesmo se apresentou.

- Oi, Aldebaran de Touro – Disse, com simpatia – Talvez não se lembre de meu nome; Sou Saga, cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Me desculpe não ter me apresentado antes, sendo seu vizinho, mas estive muito ocupado esses dias preparando tudo para a chegada do Mestre.

Saga tinha cabelos ondulados e pretos, muito pretos, azulados – Que passavam da cintura. O rosto, mãos e sobrancelhas tinham traços mais sutis, e os olhos azuis, em contraste com a pele morena e combinando com o cabelo extremamente escuro, chamavam atenção. Aioria e Aioros pareciam cavaleiros como de fato eram, mas Saga fazia jus à fama que tinha e que Aldebaran já conhecia mesmo morando há menos de uma semana no Santuário – Algo em sua pose, voz, cosmo ou aparência faziam-no assemelhar-se com um deus.

- Eu compreendo. - Respondeu, analisando-o discretamente. O sorriso amigável de Saga lhe parecia sincero, mas ele não lhe pareceu uma pessoa transparente, como eram os dois irmãos de Leão e Sagitário.

- Estamos indo ver o cavaleiro de Áries. O conhecemos há alguns anos – Explicou Aioros, e Aldebaran agradeceu internamente por alguém ter chamado sua atenção, ou teria ficado a analisar Saga eternamente.

- Por que não vem conosco? - Aioria convidou.

- Não sei se devo... Nunca o vi antes.

De uma forma ou de outra, isso não fez diferença - Pois o cavaleiro de Áries vinha subindo. Aldebaran percebeu ao ouvir Saga dizer-lhe o nome e abrir os braços na beira das escadas.

- Por Athena, como você está diferente! - Gêmeos abraçou-o. Os outros dois gregos deixaram o anfitrião da segunda casa para trás ao também aproximarem-se do recém-chegado.

- Continua com cara de criança - provocou Aioria.

- Diferente, eu? - Mu questionou, num sorriso discreto. - Olhem só para vocês. Aioros e Saga estão homens feitos.

- Você também está. - Sagitário interrompeu-o.

- E Aioria... Não mudou muito em comportamento, pelo que vejo, mas está idêntico a você, Aioros, quando te conheci adolescente.

O cavaleiro de Leão passou a mão pelo próprio peito.

- Sou muito mais bonito.

Enquanto Aioros mandava o irmão mais novo ser mais humilde e este continuava a provocar dizendo que não gostava de ser falso, Mu reparou em alguém que tinha visto de manhã, mas que não teve tempo para reparar - Um tanto mais alto do que todos os presentes e com o cabelo descolorido num corte pouco tradicional, o cavaleiro de Touro também o observava. Sentiu-se um grosso por não ter falado com ele, ainda por cima estando, no momento, nos arredores da casa de Touro. Mas embaralhou-se com as palavras e o anfitrião acabou tomando a iniciativa:

- Muito prazer, Mu de Áries.

Apertaram as mãos. De alguma forma Mu surpreendeu-se – A dele não era áspera, ao contrário da sua, que, apesar de menor e mais fina, fora adquirindo um aspecto quase bruto pelo aprendizado no conserto de armaduras. Como toda geração de protetores da segunda casa, aquele taurino deveria ser dotado de extrema força física, mas sabia dosá-la – Foi um contato de intensidade medida e natural.

- O prazer é meu. Que falta de modos a minha, subi até aqui e só cumprimento você, o responsável por ela, agora.

- Não precisa se incomodar. - Aldebaran sorriu, receptivo, e Mu de alguma forma surpreendeu-se mais uma vez. Não era comum um jeito tão aberto e bem-humorado entre cavaleiros...

- Ora, ora! Se deram bem! - Interrompeu Aioria.

- Bem, Mu, só queríamos te ver. Estou muito orgulhoso em ver como você está. - Aioros afagou os cabelos cor de lavanda como um irmão mais velho, ou um padrinho bem próximo. - Agora vou aproveitar o dia meio festivo e ir ver Shura. Lembra dele?

- O espanhol?

- Ele mesmo.

- Vocês eram muito amigos...

- Ainda somos. - Aioros sorriu. - Aioria, você vem, não é? Shura também gosta de você.

- É, pode ser.

- Por que não passa lá também, Mu? Shura te conheceu quando você era uma criança loira que tinha aversão ao cheiro de sangue e vomitou na nossa frente quando foi posto para consertar uma armadura de prata pela primeira vez.

Mu riu.

- Faz tanto tempo... Mas acho que vou ficar na casa de Áries por hoje, afinal, é a primeira vez que estou nela como responsável oficial. Saga vai subir também?

Gêmeos estava há muito ausente da conversa, e só naquele momento aquilo se fez notar. Viraram-se procurando-o e o encontraram sozinho, na metade das escadas que levavam à terceira casa, observando algum ponto do Santuário, extremamente incomodado, numa expressão de quem procura um observador.

- Saga? ...Saga? - Aioros subiu até ele e pôs uma mão em seu ombro. - Saga!

O grego virou-se de súbito.

- Está tudo bem? Você anda estranho... Está procurando alguém, alguma coisa?

- Não, não... - Murmurou, evasivo.

- Estamos subindo para Capricórnio.

- Vão na frente.

- Você vai passar lá depois?

- Não sei.

Saga terminou de subir até a casa de Gêmeos sem despedir-se – Mudança estranha, considerando a cortesia inicial, notada por Aldebaran e Mu, mas que passou sem ser comentada. Sagitário e Leão saíram, e, por alguns minutos, os dois vizinhos das duas primeiras casas tiveram a oportunidade de se conhecerem.

- De que país veio, Aldebaran? Você é muito diferente de todos os homens que já vi. - Mu comentou, em distância respeitosa, olhando-o com quase timidez.

- América do Sul, Brasil. Sou descendente de índios gigantes¹, uma etnia que já se extinguiu. Talvez seja por isso. - Aldebaran sorriu-lhe, sem separar os lábios. - Mas também nunca vi ninguém como você. - Na verdade, o rosto rosado e redondo de Mu, em conjunto com os olhos verdes grandes e expressivos e com o cabelo de cor exótica o tinham fascinado logo de início, mas achou conveniente não comentar. Áries parecia fechado e certamente ficaria embaraçado, ou até mesmo odiasse o comentário.

- Bem, pinto o cabelo por um costume de meu povo lemuriano. E, na verdade, até onde sei, nasci com sobrancelhas – sorriu, passando a ponta dos dedos numa delas, depilada quando criança até que não crescesse mais² – Se não fosse por esses detalhes, talvez eu fosse mais parecido com as outras pessoas.

- Que interessante. Você nasceu aqui no Santuário?

- No Tibete. É um lugar que tem uma forte ligação com o povo lemuriano. Só conhecia parte dos outros cavaleiros porque vim aqui algumas vezes, no passado, com meu mestre.

- Agora entendo. Eu gostaria de te convidar para entrar, mas não vou atrapalhar seus planos de voltar para a casa de Áries. Quase esqueço que acabou de chegar...

Mu sorriu sinceramente, agradado pela consideração. Foi então que, olhando-o mais demoradamente, o brasileiro reparou na expressão meio abatida, mal-dormida, nos olhos meio inchados e numa das maçãs do rosto sutilmente mais vermelhas. Não comentou. Havia acabado de conhecê-lo, intrometer-se em sua vida em nada adiantaria.

- Eu realmente não poderia aceitar, apesar de ser um convite tentador. Preciso mesmo de um tempo em Áries.

Aldebaran comoveu-se, pois sentiu que ele estava sendo sincero. E, mesmo não estando, pelo que podia perceber, num de seus melhores dias, mantinha a cordialidade.

- Eu compreendo. Nos falamos depois, então? - Bateu simbolicamente num dos ombros de Mu, encoberto pelo chifre do carneiro que a armadura representava, encostando brevemente na nuca e nos cabelos compridos.

- Com certeza. Até mais, Aldebaran de Touro, e foi um prazer.

O reencontro com cavaleiros que havia conhecido há anos atrás havia feito bem para Mu, e a conversa com o novo vizinho também - mas cada canto da casa de Áries e a própria armadura o faziam lembrar-se daquele com o qual havia se desentendido pela manhã e que temia jamais ver o rosto novamente. Acabou adormecendo em seu novo quarto, ainda vestido das botas da armadura.

**-x-**

- Agora que Aioria foi embora, você pode falar o que realmente queria.

Sagitário deu alguns passos, desorientado, refletindo sobre se deveria tocar no assunto ou não.

- Ás vezes me irrita você me conhecer tão bem, Shura.

O espanhol sorriu, recostado num pilar do templo de Capricórnio.

- É só olhar para você para ver que tem algo te incomodando.

- É Saga. - Revelou, num impulso. Shura estreitou os olhos, esperando mais detalhes. - Está mais estranho a cada dia, Shura.

- Não reparei.

- Já flagrei-o em comportamentos totalmente contraditórios diversas vezes. Ás vezes chora, às vezes destrói regiões inteiras em treinamento, sem propósito algum, às vezes fica a observar os arredores extremamente tenso, como se alguém o estivesse observando ou perseguindo.

- Saga, com problemas com outros cavaleiros? - Shura sorriu com escárnio. - Não. Ele é talvez o mais forte de nós. Duvido que haja alguém neste Santuário que consiga intimidá-lo a esse ponto...

- Eu pensei nisso também.

- Saga sempre foi cheio de segredos... Sempre foi bom demais com todos, bom o suficiente para que ninguém lhe fizesse perguntas.

- Você desconfia de algo?

- Na verdade não. Não tenho motivos. Talvez ele seja apenas estranho mesmo. E também, tenho mais o que fazer...

Aioros riu, mas desanimou-se em seguida.

- É que tenho pressentimentos ruins...

- É a vinda do bebê Athena, Aioros. Está ficando obcecado com isso e sentindo coisas que não existem.

- Você é obcecado pela espada em seu braço e não acho que isso afete seu sexto sentido!

- Não preciso de meu sexto sentido justamente por causa da espada em meu braço. - Shura sorriu, com maldade.

- Nossa, que belo raciocínio para um cavaleiro de Athena, Shura! Estou muito orgulhoso de você!

Capricórnio riu do sarcasmo do outro e passou uma mão por seus ombros.

- Ora, Aioros, você sabe que estou brincando... Mas agora deixe de lado essa preocupação com Saga, talvez não seja nada. Além disso, ele sabe muito bem se defender sozinho, e se não souber, que apanhe para aprender. - Completou, em mesmo tom.

- Que você esteja certo, cavaleiro... que você esteja certo.

**-x-**

Os dias passaram. Treinamentos eram frequentes, mas, por muitas vezes, os cavaleiros dourados preferiam fazê-los em suas respectivas casas ou nas redondezas destas, então o entrosamento era totalmente opcional. Aioros e Saga eram os mais conhecidos e admirados, além de ser de conhecimento geral que eram dois braços direitos para o Mestre do Santuário.

O Mestre do Santuário. A previsão de Mu vingou: o último contato entre os lemurianos mestre e discípulo foi na fatídica manhã da volta às ruínas antigas. Shion era freqüentemente visto com a aparência oculta – como era a tradição – resolvendo assuntos diversos, mas jamais parava para conversar com Mu ao cruzar-se com ele; apenas um cumprimento meio formal, perguntas superficiais. Áries nunca havia sequer sido chamado no décimo terceiro templo. O mais jovem já havia pensado em todo tipo de desculpa para tentar uma reaproximação: Falar que seu cabelo estava desbotando e não lembrava-se da fórmula da tinta, perguntar sobre Athena, inventar alguma insatisfação com algo... Mas havia desistido de tudo. Seu mestre havia sido claro:

"Agora, meu discípulo, nos tempos bons e nos tempos ruins, você seguirá sem mim."

"Você é um cavaleiro agora e trate de agir como tal."

Como podia continuar tão infantil depois do treinamento rígido que tivera?! Tal impressão sobre si mesmo deprimia-o. Shion teria, então, agido certo sendo tão rígido? Voltaria correndo para agarrar-se em suas pernas na primeira dificuldade, se o rompimento da ligação mestre-discípulo não tivesse sido tão clara e fria? "Mas eu nunca me agarrei à Shion... Ele não permitiria, sempre me fez saber disso".

As lembranças dos poucos elogios valiosos que recebera, ou das raras demonstrações de afeto, guardava com extremo cuidado. Sentia falta até mesmo de não conseguir saber quando estava sozinho ou acompanhado na torre de Jamiel, ou de como Shion sabia fazer qualquer um temê-lo através de um único olhar ou da postura. Mesmo depois de muitos anos de convivência, por vezes Mu temia-o como quando o havia visto pela primeira vez, tirando o elmo de grande mestre e fazendo-o jurar pela Deusa – na tenra infância – que o obedeceria para sempre.

Não se incomodava nem mesmo recordando das surras, broncas, enterros de cavaleiros que morreram ao cederem sangue à uma armadura, nada. A única lembrança amarga era o tapa: Porque era a última.

Esperava que o nascimento do bebê Athena mudasse algo. A notícia já havia se tornado oficial e o Santuário todo já tinha conhecimento. Seria muito em breve: Mas somente Shion, Aioros e Saga sabiam quando e como ela viria. Mu contentava-se com seus deveres normais, consertar armaduras quando necessário... Mal saía de Áries. Aldebaran sempre cumprimentava-o quando passava por lá, e não escondia perceber que Mu não estava em uma de suas melhores épocas - mas nada perguntava, apenas oferecia sua simpatia.

Da casa de Touro, o brasileiro vinha reparando em acontecimentos estranhos na mansão de cima, Gêmeos. Como todo cavaleiro de ouro, era sensitivo em relação à cosmos e podia em segundos e à distâncias enormes sentir o poder e a natureza de um. E o cosmo que envolvia a casa de Gêmeos ficava a cada semana mais instável. Saga era, como pessoa, extremamente agradável, e como cavaleiro, assustadoramente poderoso – Era de se esperar que isso se refletisse na mansão que protegia. "Então por que o terceiro templo é conhecido como Labirinto de Sombra e Luz, por que o cosmo que o envolve parece sempre dividido, como o elmo bifacetado da armadura de Gêmeos?" Costumava perguntar-se. Nem Aldebaran e talvez nenhum outro cavaleiro podia imaginar que o doce e prestativo Saga usava sabiamente sua inteligência e poder para esconder de todos algo que vinha consumindo-o. De dentro para fora.

Um específico dia foi decisivo para o cavaleiro de Touro – Tanto em relação à Saga, quanto em relação à Mu de Áries.

**-x-**

- "_ATHENAAAAA!"_

O grito veio da casa acima.

- "Mas o que está acontecendo lá?" - Aldebaran pensou. Saiu da casa de Touro imediatamente, sem armadura.

- "_Saia daqui! SAIA! Me deixe em paz!"_ - Era a voz de Saga - "_Athena... Minha Deusa... Por favor, não permita que as palavras dele entrem em mim dessa forma!"_

Ocultou o cosmo e ficou a observar detrás um dos pilares da parte de fora da casa de Gêmeos. Ajoelhado do chão, com seu traje dourado, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos agarrava a própria cabeça, em desespero.

- "_Eu não te escondi... Eu não te escondi de ninguém!"_ - Aldebaran percebeu que ele chorava - "_Você se escondeu por que quis! Eu quis te dar atenção... Passei noites com você... Fiz tudo para tentar salvar sua alma da danação! MAS VOCÊ ME CONTAMINOU!"_ - Saga lançou um golpe cego para algum lugar, e derrubou um pilar do próprio templo.

- "_Eu te vejo em todo lugar... Em todo lugar... Você me segue o tempo todo... Vejo você quando me olho no espelho... Desgraçado..."_ - Tirou o elmo bifacetado e atirou-o longe - "_MINHA ALMA NÃO É DIVIDIDA! NÃO É! EU NÃO NASCI PARA O MAL! O MAL NASCEU TODO COM VOCÊ! PARE DE DIZER QUE ESTÁ EM MEU DESTINO! PARE!"_

- "Meu Deus... Saga está muito mal!" - O taurino surpreendeu-se. - "O que está fazendo isso com ele?!"

- "_Todas as coisas que você diz em meu ouvido chegaram à minha alma e grudaram nela... Eu estou perdido... Perdido para sempre..." _- Deitou-se no chão - "_Quero ver minha deusa nascer... Ao menos até isso devo me manter vivo. Ela pode... Ela pode salvar minha alma... Só Ela..."_

Quando Gêmeos pareceu ter se acalmado, voltou a ajoelhar-se de súbito, como se uma dor interna muito forte tivesse atacado de repente. Puxando a raiz dos cabelos quase ao ponto de arrancá-los, gritou a plenos pulmões; um grito sobrenatural, desesperado, com a potência de duas almas.

- Saga! - Aldebaran entrou correndo. Quando seus passos ressoaram por entre as paredes, anunciando sua entrada, imediatamente o cavaleiro de Gêmeos dirigiu-lhe o olhar, um olhar que não era dele. Saga ergueu um dos punhos e, num sorriso quase doentio, concentrou o cosmo na palma da mão.

- O que está fazendo? Está tudo bem? - Aldebaran parou, mas não recuou.

Grande erro.

Uma rajada de poder foi disparada, na velocidade da luz. Aldebaran estava sem armadura, não havia como desviar, tampouco como resistir. Como último recurso, cruzou os braços em frente ao rosto, numa postura de defesa básica provavelmente inútil. Por reflexo, fechou os olhos, esperando o impacto. Morreria, era quase certo. Sabia disso.

"_Mas... o quê...?"_

Muitos mais segundos se passaram do que o necessário para o golpe atingi-lo, mas tudo o que sentia era esse mesmo golpe, parado em sua frente, bloqueado por um poder ainda maior.

Abriu os olhos e viu uma enorme parede de cosmo florescente, ondulando e reluzindo como plasma, protegendo-o como um escudo. O golpe de Saga que estava contido foi absorvido e lançado contra o mesmo, jogando-o contra uma parede e fazendo-o desmaiar.

"_Quem está fazendo isso?!"_

No mesmo instante, o escudo de cosmo cessou e, do outro lado dele, bem à sua frente, surgiu Mu de Áries, numa expressão de extrema desaprovação.

- Aldebaran de Touro, você teria morrido. - Declarou, entre dentes.

- Mu?! Como veio parar aqui?

- Como sai de sua casa sem armadura atrás de um cosmo hostil? - Áries perguntou, segurando bravamente sua vontade de elevar a voz e berrar o mais alto que conseguia.

- Eu não pensei que... Que Saga passava por algo tão... estranho.

- NÃO SE META ONDE NÃO É CHAMADO! - Não aguentou. - SAIA DAQUI, CAVALEIRO INCONSEQUENTE! SAIA JÁ DAQUI E NUNCA MAIS REPITA ISSO!

No fundo dos olhos verdes de Mu, viu que era apenas preocupação – Viu também, com surpresa, que ele sentia medo, medo pelo que teria acontecido com ele.

- Recado recebido e muito bem compreendido, Cavaleiro de Áries. - Deu as costas e saiu, sério como uma estátua, perdendo a oportunidade de agradecê-lo.

Saga, em algum lugar, gemeu e moveu-se.

- Saga, por Deus... - Mu correu ao seu encontro, e amparou-lhe como quem põe sentado um enfermo. - O que você fez...

- Mu... - Puxou-lhe a cabeça, para que só ele ouvisse – Talvez eu não seja o mesmo Saga de antes... Mas agora já passou, não se preocupe... Não voltará tão cedo... O bebê vai nascer, Mu... Vai nascer...

- Fica quieto, agora...

- Não conte ao Mestre Shion, por favor... Ele... ele já deve ter percebido, mas se souber disso, não vai me deixar vê-La... Não vai...

**-x-**

Aldebaran ficou casa de Touro o resto do dia, pensando no que aconteceu, mas não viu Mu retornar. Apesar disso, algo dizia-lhe que ele havia voltado para Áries, do mesmo jeito misterioso que havia chegado em Gêmeos. A noite já havia caído e Aldebaran bebia distraído uma xícara de chá, quando sentiu um segundo cosmo de cavaleiro dourado em sua casa.

Deixou a xícara e foi para o hall principal, o primeiro lugar que via-se ao entrar qualquer uma das doze mansões, onde se realizava a maioria dos combates com cavaleiros invasores.

- Quem está aí? - Questionou, sério, mas não necessariamente hostil. - Aparecer em minha casa e ficar oculto nas sombras... Que tipo de educação é essa?

Detrás de um pilar, saiu Mu de Áries, inexpressivo.

- Mu...

- Sabia que era eu, não sabia?

- Foi apenas uma intuição. Mas, bem, venha, tome um chá comigo. - Convidou, totalmente casual.

- Não quero. Preciso conversar com você, Aldebaran, e aqui e agora. Sem chá ou cordialidades.

O cavaleiro de Touro cruzou os braços e sorriu-lhe.

- Um sermão. Tudo bem, vamos lá. Pode começar.

- Não é um sermão... - Andou até Aldebaran e o fez descruzar os braços. O taurino olhou-o, confuso. - Eu vim te pedir desculpas. Você não é um cavaleiro inconseqüente. Muito menos acho que deveria parar de se preocupar com os outros... É que... é que se eu não estivesse lá você...

-Tudo bem. - Aldebaran cortou-o, apertando-lhe o ombro sobre a túnica tibetana de linho cru, voltando a olhá-lo com carinho. - Eu entendi tudo, naquele mesmo momento. Eu deveria ter te procurado para agradecer, mas não sei muito bem porque eu hesitei.

- Culpa minha... Fui muito hostil. Sempre foi tão amigo comigo, Aldebaran... E eu acabei sendo grosso querendo te proteger. - Para o brasileiro era muito claro que Mu realmente sentia por ter apenas levantado a voz para ele naquela tarde. Áries sequer conseguia encará-lo de frente.

- Mu, você _salvou minha vida_! - Levantou-lhe o rosto. - Eu... Nem sei o que te dizer! Fui tão tolo, inconseqüente mesmo, subindo até lá sem usar a armadura, que era de minha obrigação usar! Eu é que estou envergonhado, Mu, eu é que te peço desculpas.

Os pedidos de desculpas de um para o outro podiam continuar indefinidamente, mas Aldebaran surpreendeu-se com um gesto extremamente simples que nunca imaginou poder acontecer naquele dia tão trágico.

Mu deu um passo à frente e... Abraçou-lhe. _Mu de Áries_! O fechado, sério e rigidamente treinado lemuriano de Jamiel! Retribuiu, com um pouco mais de intensidade.

- Eu nunca imaginei que além de todas as provações em batalhas, os cavaleiros também pudessem passar por tantos problemas pessoais... Precisou que Saga chegasse àquele ponto para que eu abrisse meus olhos. Sinto-me envergonhado, Mu.

- Você é o melhor de nós todos... Mal te conheço, mas... Mas eu sinto...

- Como um cavaleiro forte como você pode falar uma coisa dessas?

Mu levantou o rosto, as bochechas mais avermelhadas do que nunca.

- Mais do que seu porte e sua altura, gostaria de ter seu otimismo, Aldebaran. Isso sim faz diferença num cavaleiro... Trocaria meus poderes por ela.

- Ora, você já está tendo devaneios, Mu de Áries! Agora, por favor, não vai escapar do meu convite para entrar. Nem que eu tenha que te obrigar a isso, apesar de que isso não seria muito cordial da minha parte...

Mu sorriu, e separaram-se. Para própria surpresa interna, distanciar-se do corpo digno de Cavaleiro de Touro de Aldebaran fora muito mais ruim do que esperava – O então amigo sabia dosar tão bem a própria força... "Com certeza foi ilusão de minha mente muito solitária, mas... O contato tão simples me pareceu tão terno. Será que ele é assim com todos?" - Tal pensamento o fez sentir uma ponta de ciúmes. O observaria mais de perto nos próximos dias.

O brasileiro nada falou, mas sentiu coisa parecida. "Um cavaleiro ser assim tão... adorável... O cavaleiro que imaginei ser um guerreiro bruto e frio! E bem ao lado de minha casa... Deusa, o que tinha em mente quando fez isso acontecer?"

O encontro para um simples chá, adiado desde o dia em que se conheceram, foi além das expectativas. Mu explicou sobre o teleporte, a telecinese e a capacidade de invisibilidade, e que as havia usado para observar Saga naquele dia e para voltar à casa de Áries sem ser visto. Aldebaran observou minuciosamente cada gesto e cada frase: Mu, de alguma forma, o fascinava.

Áries, que até então nunca havia tido amigos ou irmãos e havia sido criado recebendo o mínimo de atenção possível, sentiu-se à vontade na casa de Touro. Episódio muito raro: Não era o tipo de pessoa que necessitava atenção – Jamais se agarrou à conhecidos, jamais correu atrás de migalhas de consideração. Ter com quem conversar nunca foi algo que realmente necessitou. Até que vivia bem sozinho. Mas Aldebaran... Podia passar horas falando com ele! Nunca havia conhecido ninguém igual, muito menos entre os cavaleiros de ouro! Em poucas horas, já havia rido mais do que em talvez sua vida toda – Já que não é só de conversas sérias que se vive a vida. E ele era tão bonito... Tão diferente de si! Vestia-se bem, falava bem, etiqueta impecável... Mas nem por isso transmitia cobrar o mesmo dos outros.

Os responsáveis pelas primeiras casas passaram a se encontrar quase todos os dias – Todos notaram como Mu estava mais seguro, mais sorridente até. Conversavam sobre tudo, mas, como bons cavaleiros, principalmente sobre poderes, Athena e, é claro, sobre as coisas que viam acontecer.

**-x-**

- Bem-vindo!

- Desculpe o atraso, Aldebaran.

- Não se preocupe, sente-se. - Enrolava no pescoço um cachecol de um pano levemente brilhante.

- Vai sair? - Mu perguntou, já com sua xícara de chá em mãos.

- Sim. E quero te convidar.

Mu sorriu.

- Para onde?

- Ora, não está sabendo?

- Bom, pelo jeito... Não.

- Aioria estava histérico com isso esses dias, entrou aqui rindo feito um louco... Pensei que havia espalhado pelas doze casas...

- Mas vamos, me diga!

- Bom, pelo jeito há muitos boatos sobre nós nas vilas que circundam o Santuário, onde moram famílias cujos filhos vieram servir aqui, como soldados de diversos tipos.

- Ah, isso eu sei. Vilas distantes do centro da cidade, de onde ficam os turistas. Elas sabem da existência dos cavaleiros e às vezes histórias falsas e verdadeiras se espalham por toda Athenas...

- Pois é. Aioria descobriu o maior boato de todos. Sabe qual é?

- Qual? - Mu ria na própria curiosidade.

- A Saída Sodoma & Gomorra Dos Cavaleiros de Ouro!

- O quê?? - Mu riu um riso de incredulidade.

- Sim! Você não sabe, nem eu, e nem os outros, maaaaas... Uma vez por ano, abdicamos nossos deveres e saímos do Santuário, para farrear!

- Que absurdo! Por que faríamos isso?

- Bom... - Sentou-se ao lado dele, e pensou um pouco – Talvez porque doze homens que passam a vida protegendo doze casas pareçam um tanto chatos para o povo...

- Ninguém deve acreditar nisso.

- Acreditando ou não, alguém espalhou que a Saída é hoje. As vilas se organizaram e vão haver comemorações por toda cidade. Os _Cavaleiros de Ouro _vão estar lá!

- Espalharam até isso?!

- Sim!

- Aldebaran, não me diga que você vai!

- Bom, quem queria ir você sabe bem quem é...

- Aioria?

- O próprio. Não suporta quando tentam impor a ele que conheça somente o que existe aqui. Mas, enfim, ele me deu a sugestão e eu tive vontade de ir também, mas com você.

- Ora, fico lisonjeado.

- Sabe, talvez faça bem sair daqui um pouco... Dançar, andar por aí, sei lá... Vamos ver o que andam falando... precisamos aproveitar, quando Athena chegar não haverá um minuto sequer de paz para nós.

- E vai ser muito em breve, Aldebaran. Falei superficialmente com Shion esses dias, e ele estava muito ansioso. Pode ser a qualquer momento...

- Por isso mesmo, vamos! Não conheço nada fora daqui! Vamos à paisana, ninguém vai reparar.

- É tão errado, mas eu não conseguiria esconder de você que a idéia me agrada. - Confessou, tímido. - porém, por mais à paisana que formos, vamos chamar atenção demais. Você tem mais de dois metros e eu... eu tenho cabelo roxo e tatuagens na testa.

- Oras, e daí? Vão prender a gente por isso? - Aldebaran achou graça. - Dois cavaleiros de ouro sendo algemados e presos seria a história mais memorável desse santuário!

Mu riu, e levantou-se, ajeitando a túnica com as mãos.

- Quando saímos?

**-x-**

Ruas, casas, lojas, pessoas... Barulho, muito barulho. Mu e Aldebaran passavam anônimos pela multidão.

Mu achou que Aldebaran havia ficado ainda mais bonito na blusa justa de linho preto e calças igualmente escuras e justas de algum pano sintético – Acentuavam-lhe o corpo de fazer inveja à muitas estátuas gregas. O cabelo, preso como sempre, parecia ainda mais claro, e até mesmo a raiz negra começando a aparecer dava-lhe certo charme. Mas pelo delineador acentuando muito sutilmente os olhos castanhos claros e repuxados realmente não esperava... Golpe baixo! Já estava perdendo o controle dos próprios pensamentos maliciosos há tempos, como aquele taurino podia ter feito uma coisa daquelas? "É mesmo regido por Vênus. Conseguiu me surpreender e, não o bastante, arranca olhares por onde passa!"

O cachecol de pano brilhante havia sido passado para Mu. Por sugestão de Aldebaran, usou uma de suas batas (já que não possuía e tampouco gostava de usar roupas ocidentais) de cor bege escura, que deixava seus braços e canelas aparecendo. Gostou de ver como as sandálias gregas caíram bem em contraste com a pele clara de suas pernas. Mas não pôde evitar pensar que estava parecendo muito uma mulher... Ao menos o olhar orgulhoso de Aldebaran, ao enrolar em seu pescoço o cachecol cor de vinho (impregnado com o cheiro cítrico de algum perfume), lhe deu segurança.

Áries havia prometido não usar seus poderes. Brincariam de ser adolescentes normais.

O brasileiro abria espaço com sutileza pela multidão, e mais uma vez Mu se impressionou com como conseguia controlar a força que tinha e lidar perfeitamente com seu tamanho. Orgulhou-se em silêncio por estar segurando-lhe uma das mãos, e não podia evitar o sorriso quando alguma garota ou rapaz olhava Aldebaran muito demoradamente mas, logo em seguida, pelas mãos dadas, constatava que ele estava acompanhado. "E sou eu a companhia!" - Riu sozinho.

- Tem uma banda por aqui. - Aldebaran virou-se para comentar, a música ficando a cada passo mais audível. - Vamos ver?

- Vamos. Deve ser à esquerda.

Num minúsculo palco, uma banda de rapazes novos espremia-se, animada na medida do possível. Dois violinos, um violoncelo e uma flauta transversal ditavam um ritmo vigoroso às danças, que remetia muito ao folk e ao celta³.

- Irlanda? - O mais alto sorriu.

- Influência estrangeira...

- Isso está muito melhor do que eu imaginava!

- Vamos nos sentar? Conseguir algo para beber...

Acabaram bebendo vinho. Na pausa da banda, a bebida já havia subido um pouco, e começaram a conversar, aproveitando a mesa confortável e as pessoas que dispersavam, diminuindo o barulho.

- Está se divertindo, Mu?

- Muito... Estou pensando em como jamais imaginaria que faria algo assim. O Santuário me parece agora um lugar tão distante, Aldebaran.

- Sério que você está pensando no Santuário?

- Sim, por quê? - Mu perguntou, num sorriso torto.

- Porque eu só consigo pensar em sexo.

Mu desatou a rir.

- Ué, e você não? - O taurino perguntou, rindo também, mas ainda sem os efeitos do álcool.

- Aldebaran – Mu tentou recompor-se, numa vergonha quase forçada – Isso não é coisa que se pergunte...

- Então é verdade!

- Não é não! - Negou, rindo novamente, entregando-se. - Bom, podemos dizer que... É natural em nossa idade...

- Eu acho natural em todas as idades! Mas, agora diga... Você já praticou? - Aldebaran abriu um largo sorriso, falando com toda normalidade no mundo.

Que pergunta difícil para um semi-bêbado! Haviam tantas vertentes do sexo possíveis, valia qualquer uma? Ainda mais levando em conta a opção sexual de Mu... Existiam dois tipos de virgindade... E, então, pela primeira vez, a ficha caiu. E se Aldebaran não gostasse de homens? Pela criação que Mu teve e considerando o lugar onde moravam, era perfeitamente natural a união de duas pessoas do mesmo sexo. Mas vai saber...

- Aldebaran... antes de responder isso – Remontava vagarosamente a ordem de sua mente – eu preciso explicar algo sobre meu mestre e sobre mim...

A súbita seriedade do amigo interessou o taurino profundamente. Debruçou-se na mesa, aproximando-se mais.

- Continue.

- Bom... - Remontar a ordem de sua mente mostrava-se mais complicado do que imaginava... - Vivemos de acordo com muitos dos costumes... da Grécia Antiga... e, portanto...

- Você está enrolando desse jeito só para me dizer que seu mestre te... ensinou... algumas coisas?

- ...Você não liga?

- Mu de Áries! Acha que não sei o que acontece no treinamento da grande maioria dos cavaleiros daquele Santuário? Não se esqueça que eu treinei também... Num país católico, sim, mas sob a tutela de defensores de Athena muito mais ligados aos costumes gregos das eras mitológicas do que aos ensinamentos da Igreja.

- Você está dizendo que... seu mestre também...? - Mu ficou pasmo. E sua sobriedade, que tanto relutava para retornar, pareceu cair sobre sua cabeça pesando uns dez quilos.

- Era uma mestra, na verdade. Minhas experiências com homens fui atrás por conta própria... - Cruzou os braços e abriu um sorriso inocente.

- Aldebaran... Pare de me surpreender... - Mu estava de boca aberta.

- E você só me enrola. Demorou semanas para aceitar meu convite para entrar e, quanto te faço um simples pergunta, eu é que tenho que adivinhar a resposta!

- Ah, Alde, não faça drama! - Pegou o copo rústico e largo e sorveu o vinho que restava. - Sabe que gosto muito de você. - Acariciou-lhe uma das mãos, numa liberdade em parte dada pela bebida e em parte pelas coisas que acabara de ouvir. Foi um alívio muito grande. Tinha muita vontade de se mostrar afetivo, mas temia que Aldebaran fosse se ofender com os toques. - E a banda, quando vai voltar?

- Não sei... - Respondeu, quase inaudível, hipnotizado pela mão um pouco rústica, mas mesmo assim bonita, que repousava sobre a sua movimentando timidamente o polegar. Não resistiu e segurou-a, aproximando-a de si e beijando os dedos longos e finos. Mu sorriu.

Alguma ordem foi dada aos músicos que os fizeram subir e retirar os instrumentos do palco. Mal haviam saído, com pressa e visivelmente irritados, um homem de meia idade com roupas jovens subiu no palco e anunciou, em voz alta, já que não havia nenhum tipo de microfonia:

- Muito bem, muito bem, atenção. - A dicção confusa denunciou um possível exagero na quantidade de vinho – Nossos queridos amigos músicos cederam o palco voluntariamente – O flautista, logo atrás dele, tentando carregar pilhas de partituras e mais a flauta, olhou-o rangendo os dentes – para o evento mais esperado da noite.

O murmurinho ao redor impossibilitou completamente qualquer possibilidade de Mu e Aldebaran continuarem a conversa. Se levantaram e passaram a observar.

- Direto do Santuário de nossa querida deusa Athena, a deusa do... hum... do...

- Dos cookies! - Alguma voz jovem na platéia soprou.

- É, pode ser. Enfim, direto do maldito Santuário da Deusa Athena, senhoras e senhores, eu apresento... OS CAVALEIROS DE OURO!

Mu e Aldebaran quase caíram para trás.

Em "armaduras" precárias feitas com EVA pintado de dourado, entraram em torno de meia dúzia de rapazes no palco, recebendo uma salva de palmas da platéia, vaias e fazendo muita gente cair para trás de rir. Os dois verdadeiros cavaleiros de ouro, obviamente, aplaudiram até aos mãos doerem.

- Como é de costume em todos os anos, vamos fazer aqui uma batalha. Como podem ver – abriu os braços – Nosso enorme coliseu tem toda estrutura e tamanho necessário para realizar este confronto entre estes sanguinários cavaleiros – Apontou para os "cavaleiros", que lambiam os dedos melecados de comida ou apreciavam a vista fornecida por decotes alheios - sem que haja qualquer problema.

A platéia, que se aglomerava cada vez mais em torno do palco, vibrou.

- A primeira luta é entre Virgem e Áries!

Foi apresentado como cavaleiro de Áries um rapaz alto, meio acima de peso, com cabelos castanhos e cacheados até os ombros. Mas, para a total surpresa de Mu e Aldebaran, o adversário, por coincidência, era muito parecido com Shaka de Virgem. Cabelos loiros, apenas mais curtos, um tanto magro, bem jovem.

A "luta" consistia em uma coreografia previamente preparada, mas porcamente executada; cujo "vencedor", ao que tudo indicava, fora decidido com antecedência. E, no caso, deveria ser o Cavaleiro de Virgem, que fazia "Áries" cair com qualquer mísero toque.

Mu achou sem graça demais. Além disso, lembrou-se do verdadeiro cavaleiro de Virgem que, arrogante, adorava fazer pouco caso de sua pessoa...

- Áries não vai perder para Virgem. - Disse, sério, e Aldebaran olhou-o surpreso.

- Mu, é só uma brinc...

- Ouch! - No mesmo instante, "Virgem" escorregou estranhamente no pedaço de carpete em baixo de si, que, na verdade, mais pareceu correr de seus pés, batendo as ancas com força no chão. A platéia vibrou com a reviravolta.

- Mu, por acaso você... ?

- Sh.

Após o loiro se reerguer, "Áries" deu um débil soco no ar, que mal atingiu o adversário, mas que, surpreendentemente, o fez voar quase para fora do palco. Os gritos de incentivo ficaram quase ensurdecedores, e os outros "cavaleiros de ouro" começaram a ficar cada vez mais surpresos.

Para encerrar logo a luta, um suporte de partitura esquecido, que devia pesar algumas poucas gramas, "caiu" na cabeça do pobre pseudo-Shaka com peso o suficiente para fazê-lo ver passarinhos. Aldebaran virou-se para Mu, completamente incrédulo, e recebeu de volta um doce e adorável sorriso inocente.

- Quem sabe Shaka de Virgem também não acorde com uma certa dor de cabeça?

- Mu, você sabotou a encenação.

- Não ficou muito melhor?

- Eu deixei você beber vinho demais...

O cavaleiro de Virgem, resmungando, saiu do palco apoiado nos outros companheiros. Estes, por sinal, não gostaram nem um pouco do rumo que a inocente encenação havia tomado e se recusaram a fazer suas partes. Passaram a circular pela multidão, recebendo elogios e críticas, aproveitando a noite. A pobre banda foi intimada a voltar - começaram a se virar para tentar levar tudo para o palco novamente. Mu, vendo-os, cogitou a possibilidade de ajudá-los com sua telecinese a reorganizar tudo – já que havia quebrado o combinado de não usar seus poderes mesmo – mas lembrou-se a tempo que não é em todo lugar que se pode fazer coisas flutuarem.

A noite continuou, sem maiores bagunças. Deram voltas pelas ruas que, conforme a madrugada avançava, ficavam cada vez mais vazias, conversando sobre, principalmente, o Santuário, os acontecimentos futuros e os outros cavaleiros – Afinal, era isso que eram e que sempre seriam, não havia como a conversa fugir desse rumo. Evitaram falar sobre Saga; Mu explicou que o Mestre do Santuário deveria ser o único a tratar do assunto e que, com certeza, já estava consciente de que algo estava errado com o cavaleiro de Gêmeos. A sobriedade foi voltando aos poucos para Mu, e ambos desejaram sinceramente que as coisas terminassem bem para Saga.

- A propósito, Aldebaran... É impressão minha ou você não ficou nem tonto?

- Sou grande demais para isso, Mu. Precisaria de meia garrafa de vinho ou mais para talvez sentir alguma coisa – Esclareceu, rindo-se.

- É verdade... Você é realmente bem alto. Acho você o mais bonito dos doze dourados.

O brasileiro surpreendeu-se.

- Hahah, não _mesmo_!

- É claro que é. Na verdade, nós lemurianos somos todos muito parecidos, sabe... Magros, em geral altos, pele muito clara, loiros... Quando muito ruivos. Um lemuriano de cabelo castanho-claro é realmente uma raridade... Acho que, por isso, me agrada o que é diferente de mim. Meu mestre também era assim. Tanto que se apaixonou por Dohko de Libra, um chinês de traços bem masculinos e quase vinte centímetros mais baixo. Bom, ao menos foi assim que Shion o descreveu quando jovem, uma vez...

Aldebaran estava sensibilizado. Realmente não esperava ouvir aquilo de Mu. Se ele soubesse como achava-o bonito!

- Um dia – Mu continuou – Gostaria de ver seu cabelo ao natural. Deve ficar tão bonito moreno... Ele é preto, não é?

- É preto... Você também deve ficar muito bem loiro, mas as alterações feitas pelos costumes de seu povo caíram perfeitamente. - Mu corou. - E não falo isso para retribuir ao elogios... De qualquer forma... Vamos voltar? Acho que a banda já vai subir. A noite já está no fim...

A música voltou, o público voltou, mas em duas horas ou menos o dia já iria nascer. A banda parecia mais confortável com o menor número de pessoas, e o som dos instrumentos ficou muito mais audível. Num ritmo que parecia ainda mais animado, Aldebaran e Mu se sentiram mais confortáveis para dançar, já que o espaço também ficou maior. Apesar de já estar sem os efeitos do álcool, Mu não inibiu-se. Após três músicas, já estavam descabelados.

- Quem diria que o fim de noite seria o mais divertido! - Aldebaran comentou.

- Eu poderia ficar aqui por horas...

E assim seguiram. Até o anúncio do violoncelista.

- Muito bem, são cinco da manhã. Tocaremos uma última música para vocês gatos-pingados que sobraram, em especial para o casal ali do segurança e do glam rocker de Athenas.

- Hahahah, glam rocker! - Alguém de longe gritou, e Mu finalmente entendeu que o casal era eles.

- Não sei o que é isso. - Confessou, baixo, para Aldebaran.

- Nem eu.. - Deram de ombros.

- Vai ser uma música mais calma, pois já estamos com sono. - Um dos violonistas anunciou.

Em nada se assemelhava com uma valsa ou uma balada, mas era muito agradável e ao casal do segurança e do glam rocker de Athenas soou quase... romântica. Abraçaram-se calorosamente.

- Aldebaran... Você acha muito errado se apaixonar por um amigo?

- Não... - Apoiou o rosto na cabeça do ariano. - Só acho que às vezes pode ser dolorido...

- Com certeza...

Calaram-se e apenas continuaram a ouvir a música, por longos minutos.

- Eu tenho muita certeza do que sinto por meu amigo... - O taurino confessou.

- Eu também tenho...

Aldebaran beijou-lhe a têmpora.

O andamento da música foi diminuindo e, quando se deram conta, o acorde final soava, contínuo, encerrando-a.

Separaram-se para aplaudir de frente os quatro rapazes que, apesar das olheiras e dos dedos ásperos após tantas horas tocando, pareciam satisfeitos com o retorno dos últimos presentes.

Deram as mãos e se retiraram. Viram prováveis mães e pais de família recém despertos comprarem o café da manhã, jovens cambaleantes com garrafas de cerveja no fim, pessoas em uniformes varrendo as ruas. Para os dois, era outro mundo. Era o mundo distante e aparentemente impossível de penetrar onde coisas diferentes aconteciam, e do qual nunca fariam parte. Atravessaram as ruas e vielas sentindo uma pontada de melancolia; Voltariam à ilha mágica por trás das brumas – o Santuário.

Amanhecia quando chegaram ao fim das escadarias que levavam a Áries. Haviam permanecidos sumamente calados até então. Obra da sincronia de cosmos, constelações ou vontades, não precisavam de mais para se entenderem. Sabiam o que queriam e sentiam que era recíproco, só precisaram se deixar levar pela intuição até o momento mais apropriado. Mu encostou-se numa das geladas paredes de mármore da parte externa de seu templo, passando os braços por cima dos ombros de Aldebaran - que finalmente beijou-lhe os lábios como alguém que havia esperado por um longo tempo, mas com a gentileza e tato que parecia ter mais do que qualquer um.

Acabaram entrando em Áries quando o sol já estava alto e adormecendo da mesma cama.

**-x- **

_Primeiro de Setembro de 1973._

O barulho inconfundível dos passos de alguém trajando uma armadura de ouro ressoaram pelas ruas desertas pelas quais Mu e Aldebaran haviam passado uma semana antes. Como dois seres míticos, surreais em trajes, expressões e auras, Saga de Gêmeos e Aioros de Sagitário caminhavam perfeitamente sincronizados em ritmo rápido, quase marchante, os extra-sentidos aguçados seguindo, caçando, um cosmo inconfundível.

Viraram numa estreita viela escura e mal iluminada, vazia devido ao horário – Tarde da noite. A única luz residencial acesa escapava por entre as frestas da porta de madeira antiga e precária. Haviam de ser rápidos. Frios.

A porta abriu rudemente, rompendo o trinco. Um garoto ainda na pré-adolescência, um adulto e uma mulher idosa, que lamentavam-se por uma jovem mulher que havia acabado de morrer de parto, assustaram-se.

- Vocês... vocês são...! - O homem balbuciou, assustado, enquanto recebia o garoto que encolhia-se em seus braços.

- Cavaleiros de Athena. - Saga anunciou.

- Por favor, se vocês têm mesmo poderes, façam com que ela volte! - A anciã implorou, chorosa, se referindo à jovem adulta que jazia coberta até o pescoço num leito no meio do, aparentemente, único cômodo da casa.

- Onde está o bebê? - Perguntou Aioros.

A mão trêmula do garoto apontou para um berço artesanal, e ambos os cavaleiros pareceram adquirir expressões mais calmas ao verem a menina, ainda nua e suja de sangue, movendo braços e pernas sobre os lençóis.

Saga arrancou a própria capa e embalou vagarosamente o bebê, para depois tomá-lo nos braços com extremo cuidado.

- O que vão fazer com Julia? - O homem perguntou, sendo o único a conseguir se manifestar. - Por favor, digam algo!

- Este bebê se chama Athena, meu bom homem. - Explicou Aioros, com calma.

- O que quer dizer?!

Saga, segurando gentilmente a recém-nascida em seus braços cobertos por metal dourado, voltou ao lado de Aioros. Ao contrário de Sagitário, que, com suas asas, remetia à imagem de um herói, Gêmeos tinha um ar dividido, apocalíptico.

- Pouco podemos falar. Mas a alma da mulher que gerou este bebê com certeza será bem recebida nos Eliseos, por ter cuidado tão bem da prole que gerava e morrido ao trazê-la ao mundo. Athena e o todo seu Santuário também serão eternamente gratos a vocês, que abrigaram e cuidaram da mulher que carregou a Deusa no ventre. Ela estará sob bons cuidados. Estará sobre a proteção dos doze cavaleiros de ouro. - Saga explicou.

- Boa sorte. - Aioros despediu-se e saiu, logo após Saga cruzar a porta.

- Não, por favor, esperem! Não a levem! Ela é tudo que nós temos! - O homem adulto implorava, enquanto o garoto e a anciã choravam copiosamente, indefesos. Mas não receberam nenhuma resposta. Tão rápido quanto chegaram, desapareceram.

Chegaram ao décimo terceiro templo e, com lágrimas nos olhos, Saga mostrou o bebê à Shion, que recebeu-o nos braços, igualmente emocionado.

- Vocês conseguiram, meus cavaleiros... Ela está aqui... - Permitiu-se até mesmo abraçá-los.

Sagitário e Gêmeos foram responsáveis pelo primeiro banho da Deusa e, no dia seguinte, não houve um único cavaleiro no Santuário que não vibrou. Shion convocou até mesmo um cavaleiro de prata recém coroado, com o nome de Orfeu de Lira, para fazer uma sinfonia à elite dourada e, mais tarde, ao bebê pequeno e rosado - que chorava quando retiravam a capa de Saga de seu berço.

Os dias se seguiram, muito mais alegres. A notícia se espalhou como pólvora. Mas Mu de Áries em especial, apesar de também muito feliz por inúmeros motivos, incomodou-se ao constatar a inquietude do Mestre Shion, ao aparecer no décimo terceiro templo para – através do apoio de Aldebaran – tentar passar as coisas à limpo e amenizar os sentimentos e lembranças da trágica despedida.

Shion confessou-lhe:

- Meu tempo está chegando ao fim, Mu. Logo anunciarei meu sucessor.

- Por favor, não fale isso, mestre! Você ainda tem muito tempo de vida!

- Me sinto cada dia mais velho e fraco, Mu... Eu teria de partir uma hora ou outra... Já sabia há tempos quando esse momento seria. Ao menos consegui me manter no posto de Mestre do Santuário até Athena nascer...

Poucos dias depois, Saga e Aioros foram chamados ao décimo terceiro templo e a notícia foi dada: O escolhido como sucessor era Sagitário. Ambos se surpreenderam – Saga desenvolvia uma ambição sobrenatural dentro de si e Aioros tinha certeza de que, dada a consideração e proximidade de Gêmeos para com o bebê, ganharia o posto. Mas nem incomodava, nunca tivera grandes ambições.

Mu de Áries, por sua vez, estava cada dia mais consciente do perigo que Saga representava, mas não sabia o que fazer. Se contasse a Aldebaran, com certeza ele iria investigar e se exporia a enormes riscos... A sombra na aura de Gêmeos crescia tanto quanto seu poder, e Mu já podia reconhecer que não mais conseguiria bloquear um ataque dele. Tampouco Aldebaran ou qualquer outro cavaleiro de ouro. Talvez Aioros, se estivesse com armadura.

Uma angústia de preocupação com Shion desenvolveu-se. Podia sentir claramente o poder de seu mestre definhar... Só podia ser o destino, acontecer justamente naquele momento! Um envelhecimento tão repentino, como se a Deusa sugasse de volta a jovialidade que cedeu!

E lhe era claro o quanto tal destino ficava cada dia mais imutável. Preparava-se para o pior.

Mas cortava-lhe o coração o doce taurino que via-o todos os dias e consumia-se a olhos nus por vê-lo angustiado, sem poder ajudar. Lua de mel interrompida. Planos interrompidos. Relacionamento interrompido. Segredos que deveria engolir, para o próprio bem de Aldebaran. Estaria no destino dos lemurianos a solidão, por segredos guardados?

E, numa noite, aconteceu.

**-x-**

- Ele se foi, não foi? - Questionou, à distância, as lágrimas misturando-se aos respingos da cachoeira de Rozan.

- Sim, Mu... - Dohko virou-se para vê-lo, da ponta da pedra, o rosto envelhecido também molhado, numa expressão de extrema dor. - Shion... Não está mais entre nós... O cosmo dele sumiu há algumas horas...

Mu correu e lançou-se em frente ao ancião, chorando em suas pernas cruzadas, agarrando-as como uma criança.

- Você sabe, não sabe, Mu? Shion...

- Shion foi assassinado. - Completou-o, num misto de tristeza e raiva.

- A criança corre perigo.

- Tenho certeza que ela não morrerá... Aioros vai protegê-la... E quanto a mim... Preciso abandonar o Santuário o mais rápido possível...

- De preferência... Agora, jovem Mu.

Áries passou a chorar ainda mais. Por seu mestre, por Dohko, por si mesmo... E por Aldebaran.

- Você vai superar, Mu... Você vai...

- E quanto a você, Mestre Ancião? - Levantou o rosto rubro, encontrando o de Dohko – Para você deve estar sendo ainda mais difícil! Você vai aguentar, Mestre?

Dohko apertou os olhos, abaixando a cabeça, fazendo a sombra do chapéu chinês ocultar o rosto.

- Eu devo... eu devo...

Mu ainda teve de voltar ao Santuário. Sua armadura estava lá. Mais uma estranha coincidência – Era justo o cavaleiro de Áries, sua casa zodiacal era logo a primeira. Entrar e sair com o cosmo e armadura ocultos foi consideravelmente fácil. Devia ter alguma ilusão de que Aldebaran o seguiria até Jamiel?

- "Não vou expô-lo a isso" - Pensou. - "Tenho que passar por isso sozinho. Trazer complicações a Aldebaran não seria certo..."  
Com a garganta apertada, mãos crispadas nas alças da Caixa de Pandora que carregava nas costas e a sensação de que jamais conseguiria dormir de novo, olhou pela última vez para a casa de Touro, toda apagada, onde estava quem ousou considerar sua alma gêmea – E não se arrependia, tampouco achava que estava enganado.

- "Traí sua confiança, Aldebaran. Não posso te contar. Não posso me despedir, você pedirá explicações... Espero que seja feliz no Santuário, e que... quem sabe... encontre alguém melhor do que eu."

Olhou, por fim, para as outras casas.

- "Aioros... Temo por você... Temo por todos... Mas não posso tomar suas dores. Devo confiar nos poderes de vocês. Aioria, Shura... Shaka. Saga. Apesar de tudo, não te culpo..."

O nó na garganta foi insuportável ao ver a grande estátua de Athena, que zelava por todos, e abaixo dela, o salão do Grande Mestre, para onde Mestre Shion jamais voltaria.

"O poder mágico de Star Hill o velará. É melhor assim."

Em cima da cama de seu quarto em Áries um bilhete. Como Aldebaran costumava lhe dizer, a esperança é a última que morre.

**-x-**

- Mu desapareceu, e não deixou notícias... - Aldebaran balbuciou, após uma noite insone e mal dormida, entrando na casa de Áries e tocando objetos pessoais com melancolia e tristeza. - Mu, o que houve? O que realmente aconteceu na morte de Shion? Quando ela foi oficialmente anunciada e seguida da cerimônia de coroação do novo mestre, você já não estava mais aqui... As coisas estão tão estranhas, nesses últimos dois dias... Todos comentam seu sumiço, e o sumiço de Saga. Sei que você está bem, mas temo que ele tenha se suicidado, ou coisa assim... Percorreram todas as redondezas mas não acharam corpo nenhum... Não param de me perguntar sobre você, mas, apesar de tudo, algo me dá a certeza de que você está bem...

Sabia sobre Jamiel e sabia que ficava entre a China e a Índia. Mas não havia quem soubesse como chegar lá, por onde... Afinal, era um campo de busca grande demais, perigoso demais, mesmo para um cavaleiro. Especulavam que Mu deveria estar lá, mas parecia quase impossível alcançá-lo para confirmar. E ninguém se atrevia a desafiar as montanhas do Himalaia só para fazer essa confirmação.

Foi então que Aldebaran encontrou, sobre a cama, na caligrafia grega perfeita de Mu, um pequeno papel de anotações. Nele, na letra do ariano, um endereço.

- Por que isso está aqui?

Uma esperança surgiu dizendo-lhe que aquele papel podia levá-lo a Mu. Guardou-o, determinado, e apressou preparações.

- China...

**-x-**

O vento do Himalaia lhe parecia ainda mais frio, cortante. Sozinho, perseguido, odiado, porém uma testemunha importante, obrigada por sua honra e por seus deveres a resistir. Lá estava, de volta à torre de Jamiel.

- Dohko disse que minha vez de passar por provações e fazer sacrifícios em nome da Deusa chegaria... Mas eu não podia imaginar que seria tão rápido. Agora entendo-o... Entendo-o perfeitamente... Também devo meu amor a Athena, e não podia por tudo a perder por razões pessoais.

Ajeitou melhor a túnica, protegendo-se do vento frio.

- Pensa que vai fugir assim de mim, Mu de Áries? - A voz tão conhecida veio de longe e soou-lhe uma ilusão. Ergueu-se nos próprios pés, no alto da torre, tentando ver além da neblina do dia fechado.

Diferente de como sempre o viu.

Assim Aldebaran lhe pareceu.

Amassado, cansado, olheiras, o cabelo solto e revolto, uma pequena mala em um dos ombros, olhar triste, fundo, parecia tremer pelo frio.

- V-você?

O taurino caminhou até debaixo da torre.

- Demorei demais para falar que te amo, pelo jeito.

Indefeso. Aldebaran parecia indefeso.

- Por favor... Não pense... Que é culpa sua...

Em um único segundo, teletransportou-se para o térreo e abraçou-o, caloroso. O taurino não lhe negou afeto, muito pelo contrário – Quase tirou-o do chão.

- Por que você veio pra cá? Perguntou, o rosto perdido entre os fios lavanda.

- Não há muito que eu possa te falar, Alde... Mas... Vem, entra... Por Athena, você está todo cheio de neve...

A vida era mesmo curiosa. Lá estava, acendendo a lareira, abraçando-o, cobrindo-o... Desvairado! Perdeu-se, podia ter morrido de hipotermia se a noite caísse e ele ainda estivesse entre as montanhas!

- O Mestre Ancião me indicou o caminho. Só me arrependo de ter esperado para entrar em seu quarto e ver o bilhete... Não queria invadir sua privacidade... Guardei uma esperança tão boba de que era só um mal entendido e você retornaria a qualquer momento, Mu... Mas tanto dias se passaram...

- Me perdoa... Eu te amo tanto, Aldebaran... Mas... - Mu teve ódio de si mesmo. Seu homem dos trópicos quase congelado e ele mal sabia o que fazer!

- Desiste de tudo, não precisa falar nada... Nem me importo se a lareira apagar... mas fica aqui, aqui do meu lado. Dorme comigo... Me conta o que quiser... Só não some mais, nunca mais.

**-x-**

"Shion escolheu um homem vinte centímetros mais baixo e Mu, um vinte centímetros mais alto, hoho... Os dois são mais parecidos do que deveriam, Aldebaran de Touro. Precisam de mais atenção e companhia do que demonstram. Não deixe Mu fugir de você, ele pensa que não o merece. Confie mais no que ele demonstra do que no que ele fala... Agora pare de choramingar, vá até lá e encontre-o! Use seu otimismo e força!"

Aldebaran, para continuar a visitar Mu, passou a romper até mesmo o rígido regime de segurança imposto por Ares depois da morte de Aioros. Esta, por sinal, permitiu-o construir suas próprias suspeitas quanto ao novo comandante dos oitenta e oito cavaleiros, poupando Mu de falar mais do que podia. E jamais deixaria de ser grato ao Mestre Ancião pela indicação do caminho e incentivo.

"Se meu romance com Shion não deu certo, é mais do que justo que o de Mu com você dure até ficarem velhos como eu!"

**Fim.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

¹- Créditos à Deneb Rhode pela pesquisa étnica da descendência do Aldebaran!

² – Licença poética, obviamente :)

³- Quem pensou em Jethro Tull ganha um abraço.

_Considerações Finais (enormes)  
_

Finalmente uma Alde x Mu! Tentei pegar areia demais para meu caminhãozinho... Me enrolei DEMAIS fazendo essa fic. E, mesmo assim, ela continuou aquém do que eu queria. Mas, bom, juro que fiz o melhor que consegui.

Ps: Parabéns para o Shura que, pela primeira vez, falou alguma linha numa fic minha #abraço coletivo dos outros personagens no Shura# ! E desculpem se o Aiolia ficou muito pentelho :( E desculpem também pela viagem SUPREMA da banda folk na hora da festinha, hahaha!

Já que ficou absurdo mesmo...: – Na hora da dancinha final Alde & Mu, imaginar "Highland Wedding", do Steve Morse. (Shion A. leva um chute)

Quanto ao Aldebaran não conseguir ficar bêbado, é baseado em fatos reais – Estudei com um rapaz que tinha dois metros de altura e pesava em torno dos 100kgs e ele comentou comigo que nunca havia ficado bêbado de verdade, pois teria que beber demaaaaais pra isso! (Er, eu tinha que contar)

A história é homonima de uma Hyoga x Shun da Louise Von Dini, sei disso :/ Teria um nome muito brega (vou poupar vocês de saberem HUAHUA) e não consegui pensar em outro melhor do que "Prelúdio"(entre outros variantes de significado igual/muito próximo) a tempo.


End file.
